I Love You, Honey
by o-SpikesSweetie-o
Summary: After Spike comes back; he finds out that nothing is the same and there are a few surprises for him. Also, how does Buffy react to his return?


Title: Author: o0spikes-sweety0o E-mail: CTWizLeyna5@nocharge.com Rating: Classification: Buffy/Spike Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, etc. My first real fic so tell me if you like it. Spoilers: Seeing Red, Villains, Two To Go, Grave, and maybe something in S7? Summary: After Spike comes back; he finds out that nothing is the same. Nothing.  
  
Restfield Cemetery - Night  
  
Spike's POV Sunnydale hasn't changed that much, huh? Let's have a chat with Willy. Maybe he can help me to catch up on what should be good, fun events (she probably had the time of her life while I was away), instead. I'm here, right now. Walking through my cemetery. Trying so hard to adjust to my new, reclaimed soul and all the events that has happened here in good ole Sunny D. I had no idea! Buffy was shot? Willow turned evil? Tara died? Dawn can fight. "OW!!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I heard them say.  
  
"Bloody hell, watch where you're. Buffy? Dawn?" My Slayer. My Nibblet. Oh god.  
  
  
  
Restfield Cemetery - Night  
  
Buffy's POV Everything was going GREAT! I am having the time of my life teaching Dawn how to fight! Although I am kind of jealous about the way Dawn fights with so much artistry. My life is back to normal! Or normal as a slayer's life can get. Willow was recovering in England with Giles. Xander and Anya are trying to make up. Giles agreed to come back and stay awhile after Willow has fully recovered. So he's coming tomorrow with Willow to the Magic Box. Last but not least, Dawn is dating the greatest guy in the world named Jake! The first time I met him, I immediately liked him and knew that he would be good for Dawn. But I was afraid that it wouldn't work out what with the whole Slayer vampire thing but Dawn decided to take her chances and tell Jake about everything including how she was the Key to bring mayhem to Earth. I was really surprised that Jake wasn't surprised! It turns out that his grandfather and father were watchers and told him everything about Slayers and demons. After a night of fun filled fun, I decided to take Dawn patrolling after having to listen to her whine and beg. When we arrived at a cemetery, I felt a splash of pain and forgiveness and grief. "Dawn, which cemetery are we in?"  
  
"Restfield cemetery. Why, Buffy?"  
  
Oh no, we're in his cemetery. Why hadn't I told him that I loved him? Guess I know the answer 'oh Buffy, you knew you were going to drive another guy that you love away and they'll eventually leave town, so why bother telling him you love him'.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn's voice breaking into my thoughts, ".are you okay? Why with the stopping?"  
  
"Dawn, can I tell you something private?" I ask in a small voice.  
  
"Oh Buffy, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"  
  
Heh, one of these days I'll hafta thank her for being so sweet. "It's just.um.I'm kinda.um.inlovewithSpike." Saying the last part quickly. But if I know Dawn the way that I mom knows Dawn, she's got a quick ear.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe you love him!"  
  
I think she's mad. This can't be good.  
  
"I knew you loved him. This is great!!"  
  
Revise that, one of these days, I'll hafta thank her for being so sweet and understanding. "Dawn, I've decided to tell the gang tomorrow. And I am totally not ready." I confessed in a scared voice.  
  
"Well, than let's go home and practice watcha gonna say. Okay?"  
  
"Have I mentioned how much I love you, Dawn?" I squealed.  
  
"Oh, 'bout 20.million times today!" She said with a grin on her face that reminded me of a certain vampire. "Let's hurry Buffy, you gotta lot of practicing to do."  
  
As we were giggling and whispering about how hot Spike was, we bumped into someone so tall that I had to crane my head up high just to see their nose. "Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry." I could here them swearing under my coat's hood. I back up about 4 inches. "Spike?" I said in a soft voice. "Spike?" I repeated in a softer and weaker voice.  
  
  
  
Restfield Cemetery - Night  
  
Everything was silent in the cemetery; the only sound was THE GROUP OF VAMPIRES COMING RIGHT AT BUFFY! But she didn't notice them until Spike's yell woke her from of the dream she thought she was having. It started out as a brutal fight where Buffy and Spike had the upper hand until one of the vampires thought the Slayer needed to die and stay dead. So his plan was to tire out the Slayer and when she can fight no longer, he will take over. After what Buffy thought was eternity of fighting, Buffy noticed that her punches and kicks were becoming weaker. She had to end the fight NOW! Just when she thought the stake was embedded in his heart, she let go of him. All of a sudden, a roundhouse kick was placed on her face snapping her head back. Buffy took a second to recoil. Taking advantage of the distraction, he kicked Buffy hard in the stomach, breaking a rib or two. This time, Buffy took no time to recoil, she jumped right back up and was punching the vampire as hard as her worn-down strength allowed. But it wasn't hard enough because before she knew what hit her, then the vamp did two quick roundhouse kicks and a few punches to the face and abdomen she was out cold. All this time, Dawn was watching in horror. She knew that she should have jumped right in and help the pair, but she was still recovering from the sight of the missing blonde vampire who was now slumped down on the grass, exhausted from the fight. Not noticing an unconscious Buffy lying on the grass.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy!" Spike heard Dawn exclaim. "Buffy, wake up!"  
  
"Buffy? Dawn? Oh no, I can't do this!" Spike screamed as he ran out the cemetery.  
  
"Spike? Spike! Spike, wait!" But Dawn was too late. The vampire had already disappeared.  
  
Summers' Residence - Night  
  
"Buffy? Wake up! Please!"  
  
"Hmm, Dawn?"  
  
"Yes, yes Buffy, it's Dawn! You know who I am! Yay! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Wait, I saw.Spike?"  
  
"Yea you did." Dawn answered.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Buffy asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Um. he kinda ran away after the fight. I don't know but he was acting stranger than usual."  
  
"He did? That must mean he hates me doesn't it? Maybe I pushed him to far away and so he's back to kill me? Dawn, what am I gonna do?" Buffy started crying at that point.  
  
"Oh, well um, Buffy, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Maybe it was the shock from seeing you again after what he did and it was just, um, guilt?" Dawn tried to sound reassuring but was failing miserably.  
  
"Dawn, how can I know for sure? Maybe his head just registered what I've said to him over the years. You have no clue how many times I've hurt him with my words." The hope that was in her voice a second ago quickly slipped away.  
  
"Okay, Buffy, we are going to forget about seeing Spike for now and practice what you're going to say to the gang tomorrow. After that, we'll go to his crypt and see if he's there and you'll tell him and then he'll hug you and kiss until it turns out to a cry fest where me, and Clem are all crying at the soap - opery scene in front of us. Deal?"  
  
That's my girl! Always the one who cheers everyone up. "Deal."  
  
"Here we go. We'll start with."  
  
  
  
Magic Box - Noon  
  
"Okay, remember what we rehearsed last night. Say the exact same thing now, k? Come on! You can do this, Buffy. I know you can." Dawn was as excited as a bee. This is the moment she's been waiting for, for over a few years now.  
  
"Yeah, I can do this. I can do this. Here we go!" Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Hey Buff, Dawn. Sup?" Xander greeted them at the door.  
  
"Um, n-nothing?" Buffy stammered.  
  
Dawn elbowed her in the ribs. Buffy glared at her for a sec but knew she had business to attend to.  
  
"Okay yeah I'm lying. I want to tell you something and you might not like it. So.um.well."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Buffy! She's in love with Spike, k? Geez Buffy, I can't believe you chickened out." Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I-is that true, Buffy? I mean, he can be charming but are you truly in love with him? After what he did to you, I- you love him?" Giles was surprised that she loved him but he knew for a very long time now that Buffy was attracted to Spike.  
  
"How could you love him Buffy! How could you love an evil thing like that! Are you out of your mind! He tried to."  
  
"Xander, shut up! Buffy, it's great that you love him but he IS gone. So how are you going to deal with this?" Willow was happy that Buffy loved Spike but she was afraid that she was going to get hurt again. "That's the good news, Will. Yesterday when me and Dawn were patrolling, we bumped into him and he helped me fight a gang of vampires but I got knocked unconscious. And so after I woke up, Dawn told me he ran away after he saw me. So I was planning on going to his crypt today after I told you guys and see how he's doing. But the question is are you guys okay with this I mean it's a lot to deal with? I wanna know if you guys approve."  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I approve. I think it's great that you're in love with him especially since he loves you back and he promises that he wouldn't leave." Willow was perfectly okay with this whole thing. I knew Spike's changed a lot over the years and he's turned into a great friend.  
  
"I approve too Buffy. If he truly makes you happy then I'm happy too. I love you." Giles smiled warmly at Buffy telling her that he did really approve.  
  
"Okay people! Is everyone crazy! I don't approve!" Xander was still in the angry mood.  
  
"Xander! It's Buffy's life! She can love whomever she wants! You can't make her do anything." Anya, who hasn't spoken throughout this whole conversation, was angry that he would try to butt into other people's love life.  
  
"Anya's right, Xander. I'm not gonna let you ruin my love life just because you don't like my taste in men. Spike has proved himself a whole lot of times. I don't know how you can look at those times and still think he's evil. He's changed, Xander. You might not see it but I do. I love him and there's nothing you can do about it. Either you accept this and show a little respect for him and continue to be my best friend or you can hate this and still disprove and not be my friend and let me tell you, Xander, I don't want to lose our friendship. I'm not gonna let you polish your muddy shoes all over him like he's some. shoe - polishing rag!" Buffy had to stop to take a breath. Dawn, Willow and Giles snickered at the last remark.  
  
"I'm gonna give you some time to think about what I just said. Anyway, anyone wanna come with me to Spike's crypt?" Immediately, Dawn and Willow's hand shot up. Buffy had to laugh at that.  
  
"Okay come on. Bye guys! See ya later." The girls were out of the door before anyone could say anything else.  
  
  
  
Spike's Crypt - 20 minutes later  
  
"What am I gonna say to him? Is this the right thing to do? Maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me. Maybe he hates me and he makes me leave?" Buffy was definitely nervous.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, Buffy! I already told you that. The guy loves you!" Dawn reassured Buffy.  
  
"Well, whatever you're nervous about, you better forget it and gain some confidence fast because we're here." Willow was glad she didn't have to listen to Buffy rant on and on about how totally wrong this is.  
  
Buffy reluctantly opened the squeaky door.  
  
"Spike? Are you here?" Buffy's nervous voice was replaced by a hopeful voice.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy repeated. "Well, I guess I was right. He doesn't wanna see me." Buffy's eyes started to water.  
  
"Maybe he's sleeping. He just can't be anywhere else but here. I mean it's still sunny outside. Let's check the downstairs." Dawn was sure he'd be here.  
  
"Yeah, let's check downstairs. Buffy? Buffy? A-are you okay?" Willow asked knowing that the Slayer was crying.  
  
Buffy, who made her way to Spike's armchair, was crying quietly to herself.  
  
"Buffy, don't cry! I'm positive he's here. Come on, let's go find him."  
  
"No Dawn, don't. I mean, why would he wanna see me after everything that I've done to him? Yeah, I hoped he would forgive me but obliviously he didn't and I'm gonna have to deal with that since it's my fault." Buffy knew it was time to lose all hope and just give up on all hopes of forgiveness.  
  
"Buffy, that's not true. This is not your fault and I've forgiven you for everything the second you said them. You know that I can't stay mad at you for long. And I did wanna see you but I thought you wouldn't wanna see me and maybe you'd stake me if you knew I was back but you've always known that I always wanna see you. I love you." Buffy turned to the voice that she's been yearning to hear for over three months.  
  
"Spike? Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" Buffy exclaimed as she ran to him for a big bear hug.  
  
The two smiling girls thought that was the cutest scene ever! They left, smiling, knowing that the couple needed to have a long talk.  
  
  
  
Magic Box - 20 minutes later  
  
"Willow! Dawn! How did it go? Was he there?" Although Xander hated the guy, he knew that Spike made Buffy happy and that Buffy deserved all the happiness she could get.  
  
"It went great. When we got to his crypt, he was hiding I guess and Buffy was crying because she thought that Spike didn't want to see her anymore and that he would never forgive her for the things she's done to him and all of a sudden, he comes out from the shadows and tells her that he forgave her the second the had done the things and that he loved her. Buffy was so happy! She told him she missed him a lot and ran all the way up to him and gave him the biggest bear hug ever. You guys should have been there. The scene was so cute! I haven't seen Buffy smile as huge as she smiled when she saw Spike. Spike had on the cutest smile. He looked like a little boy who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. I'm positive that they're gonna make each other very happy." Willow was very excited and all the Scoobies could tell.  
  
"Yep, I don't think I've ever seen them that happy. Spike had this cute, shy, boyish smile on. Buffy had the happiest smile in the world and I think they're perfect for each other. If you guys hurry, we can go and see him. Come on! Xander, get off your lazy ass and start your car." Willow was way overexcited. She was just happy that her best friend is finally happy.  
  
  
  
Spike's Crypt - 10 minutes later  
  
The gang arrived just in time to see the happy duo separate from a hug. Hearing the door open, Spike and Buffy looked up too meet the happy gazes of their friends.  
  
"So, did you tell him Buffy?" Xander couldn't believe he missed the vampire's reaction to Buffy's declaration.  
  
"Tell me what, luv?" Spike was suddenly confused and a bit worried.  
  
"You didn't tell him!!?? Bad Buffy!" Although he didn't show it, Xander was jumping with glee inside knowing that the fun wasn't over.  
  
"Tell we what!!" The vampire was getting impatient.  
  
Xander was about to speak up again, but was cut of from a feminine yell.  
  
"Shut up!! Let me talk! No, I haven't told him. But um.Spike.well.I kinda. well. I kinda like. okay..I Love You Spike. There, you people happy? I told him." Buffy stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Spike froze. Did he just hear her say she loved him? "What?" He didn't intended it to come out so squeaky.  
  
"I love you Spike." Buffy repeated.  
  
"What?" Again with the squeaky reply.  
  
"Giles, get of the overhead and transparencies. I think you need to draw it out for him cause he clearly doesn't understand."  
  
The vampire who was a moment ago staring at Buffy in shock finally came out of his daze. "Shut up Harris." Turning back to Buffy. "You mean that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I love you."  
  
She let of a high squeal when the not - so - frozen vampire flung himself into her arms. Spike picked her up and swung her around his crypt while Willow, Anya, Giles, Dawn and Xander stared lovingly at the happy couple.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU BUFFY!!!!!!! Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you so much!!!!" Everyone could tell Spike was ecstatic. Buffy and Spike spent the rest of the day spinning around the crypt until Buffy became dizzy. Dawn, who had been quiet throughout the whole fiasco, ran the couple so she could get a hug too. Her friends glanced at one another agreeing that Buffy, Spike and Dawn made the cutest and happiest little family. 


End file.
